You Are Not a Monster
by kikiva-no
Summary: Apakah ini yang dinamakan karma? begitu mudah untuk jatuh dan sangat sulit untuk bangun kembali? ya, dia sadar dia juga tak dapat membohongi perasaannya. walaupun cewek itu adalah seorang darah lumpur, manusia yang dianggap paling rendah diantara terendah didalam silsilah keluarga berdarah murninya. #chapter 2 update
1. Chapter 1

**You Are Not a Monster**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Disini mereka sudah berada di tahun ke 6, dan saya gak ngikututin 100% kayak di buku, disini saya menambahkan berbagai hal seperti mantra dan sebagainya guna memperlancar cerita, jadi kalau ada yang berbeda mohon dimaklumi. :D

Rate: T+

.

.

…o…o…o…

.

.

Pagi kembali datang walaupun tak berbeda dengan yang telah lewat masih begitu dingin mengikuti seniornya si cuaca pagi kemarin oh rasanya dia harus tetap berada di atas kasur empuk yang terasa begitu hangat, ini terasa sangat nyaman, tidak terlalu berlebihan bukan?

"Draco? Kau harus bangun."

**Bangun? Yeah tumben kau begitu peduli Goyle? Well~ ini bukan suaranya, maksudku Gregory Goyle tentu saja berjenis kelamin pria tapi ini?**

"pansy! Apa yang kau-" Draco terkejut hebat begitu dia sadar.

Gadis itu tampak berkacak pinggang begitu menuntut "well~ hari ini kita berada di kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam dan kita sekelas Draco, kau tidak sedang amnesia kan?"

**Amnesia? Apa dia bodoh? Apa hubungan dengannya sih? Hallo**

"apa pedulimu." cowok itu mengendus kesal seraya bangkit dari kasur hangatnya.

"Draco?!"

**Dasar bodoh kenapa malah berteriak disini**

"pergi saja duluan aku masih lama." dengan santai cowok itu masuk kamar mandi, terlalu santai malah, segera dikuncinya kamar mandi dari dalam.

Yah mandi mungkin memang menyenangkan tapi diluar sedang ada serigala betina yang menunggu, akan lebih menyenangkan jika sekalian dibuat mengamuk

"Draco, kau terlalu lama ini sudah pukul berapa sih, kau lama sekali Draco?" terdengar suara gedoran berkali-kali dari pintu luar kamar mandi dan sama sekali tak dijawab oleh pemuda yang sedang bersiul itu.

"oh kau, baiklah aku duluan, kau parah!" cewek itu langsung meninggalkan kamar Draco dengan berbagai umpatan frustasinya.

**Kenapa tak dari tadi.**

Cowok Slytherin itu melanjutkan sesi mandinya, memang sudah selesai sih, lagian serigala betina itu juga sudah meninggalkan lokasi jadi apa yang harus di tunggunya lagi? Dia bangkit dan segera melilit handuk merah marun itu ke pinggangnya.

**.**

**.**

…**o…o…o…**

**.**

**.**

"ok ini sudah yang kedua kalinya kau datang terlambat untuk bulan ini." terdengar suara berat lelaki paruh baya.

"yeah.." cowok itu malah menguap menjawab malas.

"jika terjadi untuk ketiga kalinya tak akan dispensasi." Severus Snape memperingatinya, tapi cowok itu sangat tahu bahwa lelaki tua itu tidak akan berani.

"baik-baik apa aku sudah bisa?" dia menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada di samping Vincent. Sipemilik bangku dan beberapa anak cowok dibelakangnya sudah menahan ketawa melihat kejadian yang sedang berlangsung.

"tentu.."

"baik.." cowok itu kembali tersenyum menang melangkah menuju bangku Vincent yang memang dibiarkan kosong untuk diduduki olehnya. Saat hampir sampai di bangkunya tak sengaja dia bertemu pandang dengan sepadang bola mata hazel seperti cokelat madu.

**Enyahlah darah lumpur**

Cowok itu menyeringai dan sigadis memutar bola matanya bosan, ini bukan sekali dua kali tapi sudah berlanjut sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja bukan hal baru bagi si gadis.

"hahaha kau tak lihat wajah Severus Snape saat bicara denganmu tadi?" cowok gemuk itu langsung menepuk pundak kanan Draco pelan ketika cowok itu sudah duduk di samping kirinya.

Cowok itu menyeringai.

"dan minggu depan kita untuk ketiga kalinya, kita akan lihat bagaimana aksinya" dia juga menahan tawanya.

Tak jauh dari sana lelaki berambut merah terus mengumpat pada sahabat berambut hitamnya.

"kau bisa lihat kan jelas-jelas dia pilih kasih, dasar rambut minyak."

"sudahlah Ron.." si rambut hitam berusaha menenangkan.

"dasar lihat gayanya dia makin besar kepala saja." cowok itu kii memandang kearah bangku yang sedang di tempati si blonde bersama teman-temannya.

"Draco lihat deh." Vincent mengalihkan perhatian Draco yang sedang tertawa bersama yang lain, untuk menoleh kearah si rambut merah yang seadang menatap sinis kearah mereka.

Si blonde kembali menyeringai senang.

"sialan-!"

"Ron sudahlah.." Harry menenangkannya dan kembali menarik cowok rambut merah itu untuk menghadap kedepan.

Cewek bermata hazel dengan rambut bergelombang cokelatnya juga memandang tak kalah geram. Tapi dia diam saja, dan memberi aba-aba pada cowok rambut merah yang berada di seberangnya agar kembali memperhatikan pelajaran ilmu pertahanan yang sedang di jelaskan Severus Snape.

**.**

**.**

…**o…o…o…**

**.**

**.**

"lihat pinggulnya man!"

Vincent Crabbe mengecoh perhatian Draco yang sedang sibuk dengan bola Kristal yang berada di genggamannya. Itu pemberian ibunya ketika dia berumur 14 tahun, dengan benda itu dia dapat melihat keadaan ibunya ketika dia sedang kangen. Cowok itu segera menoleh. Terlihat seorang murid cewek dari asrama Ravenclaw mungkin sekitaran angkatan tahun ke 5. Dengan rambut merah bergelombangnya sedang cekikikan bersama gadis-gadis seasramanya melewati mereka sekelompok cowok Slytherin tahun ke 6 yang sedang santai di bawah pohon besar di taman. Vincent segera bersiul. Si cewek langsung senyum-senyum enggak jelas.

**Bukan tipeku.**

"jangan libatkan aku.." cowok blonde itu menjawab malas kembali ke kegiatannya semula yaitu mengamati bola Kristal yang sedang berada di tangannya.

"oh c'mon cewek itu sexy man tipemu yang bagaimana sih?"

Draco hanya menatapnya sekilas, dan Goyle langsung mengerti bahwa dia tak boleh terlalu banyak berbicara.

"Dracooo…" terdengar lagi suara yang sangat memekakkan di pendengaran seorang Draco Malfoy.

**Merlyn tak adakah waktu privasi paling tidak 2 jam saja?**

"Draco.. kau tadi enggak lihat aku sengaja duduk sendiri agar kau bisa duduk disamping ku." Pansy Parkinson langsung duduk dan bergelayut manja di dada cowok blonde itu.

"Pansy.. jangan.." dia sadar betul apa yang akan segera dilakukan cewek itu.

"Draco aku.." cewek itu langsung mencium pelan leher Draco.

"yeah.. paling tidak aku ingat tipe mu yang ini kan man?" Goyle dan yang lain langsung tertawa senang, mereka tahu kalau Draco sangat benci jika gadis itu mulai mengejar-ngejarnya di tempat umum, tapi menggoda si pirang juga enggak kalah menyenangkan.

Pansy dengar aku sedang tak ingin.." cowok itu mendorong pelan badan cewek Parkinson itu.

"Draco? Oh.. ya ampun kau ini kenapa?! Tak biasanya, terlalu aneh tahu enggak!"

**Aneh? tuli dipelihara, aku sedang enggak mood bodoh.**

"jangan sekarang.." kali ini cowok itu mendorong cewek itu agar segera menyingkir dari pangkuannya, dan segera pergi meninggalkan lokasi. Cowok itu sedang gerah lebih baik jangan diganggu. Dan seorang Pansy terlalu sulit untuk bisa mengerti. Draco Malfoy hanya miliknya seorang, itu anggapannya ya hanya miliknya seorang saja.

**.**

**.**

…**o…o…o…**

**.**

**.**

"ya ampun Ron, kau sudah marah-marah sejak sejam yang lalu." Hermione mulai frustasi.

"kau tidak mengerti Mione, dia itu harus diberi pelajaran, minggu lalu juga begitu tapi si rambut minyak itu tetap memberi kesempatan padanya, kalau saja yang masuk dari asrama kita sudah pasti akan diusirnya kan?! Kau tak lihat saat Malfoy menyeringai huh." Ron terus saja mengumpat, tangannya juga mengepal dengan keras.

"iya aku sangat mengerti, bahkan kita tahu bahwa kita sangat benci pria tolol itu, kau marah-marah begini juga dia tidak akan lebih baik."

"well~ benar sih tapi-"

"oke? Jadi begini saja, mari kita sudahi perdebatan yang tidak berujung ini, aku ingin segera ke perpustakaan?"

Hermione berhenti tepat di depan wajah Ron. Sukses membuat pria 16 tahun itu gelagapan.

"hm.. b-baik? Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja memang jadwalmu setelah keluar dari pelajaran selalu segera kesana kan? Kenapa tak dari sejam yang lalu."

"kau terus mengoceh Ron, tak ingat ya dari sejam yang lalu ketika Severus Snape meninggalkan kelas, sekarang disini di ruang relaksi kau juga masih mengoceh oh God.. jika aku pergi dari sejam yang lalu maka kau akan bilang aku mengannggap teman tak lebih penting dari buku?" gadis itu kini terlihat sangat jengkel.

"nyatanya memang iya kan, ini buktinya kau sudah mau pergi padahal kita belum selesai membahasnya."

"berhentilah Ron kau.." Hermione menghela nafas.

"aku hanya ingin membaca buku? Itu saja.. tak mungkin aku tak peduli pada teman sendiri, tapi jika kau bahas ini terus maka tak akan ada habisnya."

"yeah kau benar, baiklah silahkan nyonya, bacalah sepuasmu mana tahu di dalam buku yang kau baca ada cara untuk memberi pelajaran pada si blonde tengik itu."

"yah mungkin.." Hermione tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi atau kepalanya akan meledak mendengar kicauan panjang Ron, dan dia segera memutuskan meninggalkan ruang relaksi asrama Gryffindor.

"kau lihat Harry.. dia huh. Sangat keras kepala."

"kau terlihat seperti sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri Ron?"

"oh Harry kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan!"

Ron mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini terlalu sering, berbeda pendapat dengan Hermione membuatnya semakin kesal, dia tahu Hermione juga benci si blonde sialan itu, tapi kenapa Hermione tak pernah sependapat ketika dia sedang menjelekkannya? Dan ujung-ujungnya mereka berdualah yang segera bertengkar. Oh bagus Ron, kau hanya memperkeruh masalah.

**.**

**.**

…**o…o…o…**

**.**

**.**

Kesal setengah mati Hermione mencoba menenggelamkan kesibukannya pada buku-buku tebal yang ada diperpustakaan.

**Cara Menghilangkan Stres.**

Hermione meraih salah satu yang ternyata tak terlalu tebal itu.

**Tentu saja dengan membaca**

Sambil mengangkat alisnya heran gadis itu membawa buku-buku yang berada dipegangannya menuju salah satu bangku kosong yang berada di pojok tepat di samping jendela. Ini memang tempat favoritenya, merasakan semilir angin musin gugur yang masuk lewat jendela.

Hermione membuka salah satu halaman buku yang telah diambilnya.

"cara menghilangkan stres.."

**1. Berfikir Positif**

Semangatnya sedang sangat tinggi untuk membaca buku ini.

**Berfikir positif adalah modal** **utama untuk menghindari** **stres, cobalah mulai sekarang anda menerima masukan dari teman-teman disekeliling anda, emosi yang berlebihan juga terkadang tidak baik, dan apakah anda tahu hal itu dapat memicu stres berkepanjangan?**

"benarkah? Tapi bagaimana jika temannya adalah seorang Ron Weasley.." cewek itu mendengus.

**2. Tetap Relaks**

**Yah semua orang butuh relaks bukan?**

"tentu saja," cewek itu kembali bersemangat untuk membaca.

**Karena itu mulai sekarang coba anda membiasakan diri untuk relaks, jika anda termasuk tipe yang sering marah-marah enggak jelas, segera perubahi sifat anda, karena jika dengan marah maka anda tak akan pernah relaks.**

"oh God, ok.. yang menciptakan buku tentu belum pernah berteman dengan Ron, dan bertemu dengan Malfoy brengsek itu.."

**3. Berlibur juga tak ada salahnya**

**Berlibur? Tentu saja semua orang butuh itu**

"ini sangat benar." Kali ini senyum nya langsung merekah.

Tanpa dia sadar seseorang telah memperhatikannya jauh dari taman yang ada di luar jendela. Posisinya yang tepat disamping jendela tentu saja membuat wajahnya terekspos dengan mudah oleh orang itu..

**Kapan terakhir kali anda berlibur?**

Cewek itu menghitung dengan jarinya.

**Jika sudah lebih dari 2 tahun maka anda harus segera pergi untuk berlibur kembali, semua orang di Dunia tahu bahwa berlibur juga dapat menenangkan fikiran tentu saja efektif mengurangi stres.**

"demi Merlyn aku memang harus segera berlibuuur.." sedikit frustasi Hermione melanjutkan kehalaman berikutnya.

**4. Perbanyak Istirahat**

**Istirahat sangatlah penting! Apabila anda termasuk tipe pekerja keras maka anda butuh istirahat yang cukup, tentu saja bukan hanya untuk itu tapi ini menyangkup semua makhluk hidup, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri karena sesuatu yang berlebihan juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan, hal ini sangat dapat menimbulkan gejala stres.**

"ok untuk malam ini saja aku akan tidur lebih cepat."

**5. Cobalah Untuk Jatuh Cinta**

"..." dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

**Nah ini dia yang paling diantara terpaling, jika kau tak pernah jatuh cinta, maka sekarang cobalah untuk segera memulai jatuh cinta**

"oh yang benar saja."

**99% orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pasti hatinya akan selalu bahagia dan senantiasa berbunga-bunga, dengan jatuh cinta maka seorang pria akan selalu perhatian dan seorang gadis tanpa sadar akan selalu terlihat cantik**

"tidak perlu cantik untuk jatuh cinta."

**Tapi juga perluh anda ketahui jatuh cinta juga tidak selamanya indah. Jadi kami menyarankan agar anda dapat memilih cinta mana yang bisa membuat anda bahagia untuk kedepannya, dan tentu saja dengan bahagia maka anda akan semakin jauh dari stres.**

**Ini saran kami selamat mencoba!**

"benarkah hanya ini sarannya? Tidak sedikitpun membuatku merasa lebih baik." Dia menggeleng pelan.

Jauh dari sana seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari taman bergumam, "Granger.."

Mungkin memang terlihat aneh melihat seseorang yang kau benci berganti ekspresi secara bergantian merengut lalu senyam-senyum sendiri, apa lagi cewek itu di nobatkan sebagai siswi terpintar seHogwarts?

"mudblood **kau akan menderita selamanya..**" Dengan tatapan kebencian disertai keangkuhan dan meremehkan akhirnya cowok itu menyelesaikan gumamannya.

**.**

**.**

…**o…o…o…**

**to be continued**

…**o…o…o…**

**.**

**.**

Di cerita ini saya memang ga ngikutin 100% kayak di buku, disini saya menambahkan berbagai hal contohnya seperti Magic Ball, bola Kristal yang sering dipegang oleh Draco. Dan juga ada beberapa mantra di chapter berikutnya guna untuk memperlancar cerita. XD

OOC, typo mungkin masih sangat banyak bertebaran dimana -mana, gomen :D

dan kalau masih banyak kekurangan mohon diberi saran dan kritikan yah minna-san. :D

Makasih banyak sebelumnya. Happy reading! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are Not a Monster**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Disini mereka sudah berada di tahun ke 6, dan saya gak ngikutin 100% kayak di buku, disini saya menambahkan berbagai hal seperti mantra dan sebagainya guna memperlancar cerita, jadi kalau ada yang berbeda mohon dimaklumi. :D

Rate: T+

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Malam di musim gugur memang selalu menusuk ke dalam kulit dan tulang, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dalam seminggu ini, malam itu semilir angin jauh terasa lebih kencang dari biasanya, membuat bulu kuduk siapapun akan segera menjadi bergidik ngeri merasakannya, namun hal itu tak sedikit pun menyurutkan niatnya.

Magic ball yang berada di lemari terus-menerus berkedip seharian ini, minta diperhatikan. Jelas menandakan hati ibunya mungkin sedang tidak terlalu baik saat ini.

**Aku harus memastikannya.**

"mau menyelinap lagi man?" dengan heran Goyle bertanya pada seseorang yang sedang memakai jaketnya itu.

"mengunjungi Mum, tak akan lama." Dia menjawab santai, dengan sangat baik menutup semua kegundahan yang sedang berkecamuk di hatinya.

"yeah asal jangan ketahuan oleh Filch?"

"seperti aku amatiran saja?"

"hm. sepertinya angin di luar juga lumayan kencang, kalau begitu berhati-hati?"

Draco tak menjawab, alih-alih menyiapkan sapu terbangnya cowok itu langsung meninggalkan asramanya, mengendap-endap keluar dari sekolah sihir megah itu lalu menuju ke hutan terlarang, sampai di sana dia langsung melesat dengan sapu terbang kesayangannya.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"sudah puas untuk hari ini Mione? Kau sudah bisa bikin **gank** dengan Madam Pince nih!" Harry menggodanya, cowok berkaca mata ini sudah tak heran lagi jika gadis itu kembali ke asrama kemalaman, bila alasannya adalah untuk membaca di perpustakaan.

"tentu Harry." Dia menjawab dengan senyum merekah.

"terkadang membaca sampai larut malam juga tidak terlalu baik, Mione.. kau akan segera punya lingkaran hitam di matamu." Ron menimpali, sekilas cowok itu kelihatan seperti sedang tidur, berbaring di sofa santai ruang relaksi Griffyndor. Ternyata tidak, dia hanya sedang merapatkan ke dua matanya saja tetapi cukup sadar untuk mendengar dan menjawab perkataan mereka.

"ini belum larut Ron, masih pukul 10 dan-" dia ingin melanjutkan namun teringat sesuatu.

**Berfikir positif adalah modal utama untuk menghindari stres, cobalah mulai sekarang anda menerima masukan dari teman-teman disekeliling anda.**

"yah mungkin enggak ada salahnya juga." Hermione mengingat salah satu kutipan saran yang tertulis di dalam buku langkah penghilang gejala **stres**nya.

"apanya?" Harry terlihat bingung.

"tidak ada, hanya lelah saja." Dia tersenyum geli.

"kalau begitu cepatlah istirahat, Mione.." Ron kini sedikit membuka matanya.

"baik-baik terserah apa kata mu." Gadis itu tertawa lalu berjalan kearah menuju kamarnya.

"oke selamat malam Harry, Ron." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Dia memberhentikan sapu terbangnya tepat di halaman kediaman keluarga Malfoy.

"Hey berani sekali kau-"

"t-tuan muda." Penjaga itu terkejut setelah sadar siapa yang baru saja hendak dimarahinya.

"dimana mereka.." langsung bertanya kepada salah seorang penjaga yang sedang berjaga di pintu masuk.

"t-tuan muda mereka-"

"aku ingin bertemu." Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke Mansion megah yang berada di hadapannya.

"Nyonya Narcissa sedang berada di kamarnya." Langsung tahu mana yang lebih dulu dimaksud, sang pengawal segera memberi tahu lokasi dimana ibunya sedang berada.

"saya akan antarkan."

"tidak perlu. aku ingin menemui sendiri."

"alohomora."

Kunci itu segera terbuka, dia langsung masuk ke dalam kediaman megah keluarga berdarah murni nomor 1 itu.

"kau tidak mengerti tidak akan pernah mengerti, ini kulakukan demi keluarga kita, kelangsungan hidup keluarga kita darah murni teratas. Di atas segalanya dan nama besar Malfoy."

Samar-samar terdengar suara berat begitu dingin juga menuntut, Draco dapat menebak itu pastilah suara Lucius Malfoy.

Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"ibu.. ?"

Narcissa terkejut mendengar suara anak semata wayangnya.

"honey? K-kapan kau sampai?"

Penampilan Narcissa terlihat sedikit acak-acakan, dia sedang memegang kompres di tangannya. Namun tak ada Lucius.

"dimana dad? Tadi sepertinya aku dengar suaranya bu?"

"dad mu? Hmm yahh kau tahu lah seperti biasa dia sedang mencoba mantra baru yang sedang dalam penelitiannya." Wanita itu berjalan kearah anaknya lalu menariknya pelan untuk duduk di sofa.

"sejak kapan kau berada disini?" wanita itu bertanya ragu.

"baru saja mom, dan aku segera kesini.. apa yang terjadi? Pipi ibu?" Draco terlihat khawatir dia baru tersadar bahwa pipi Narcissa terlihat sedikit lebam kebiruan. Benar magic ball tak akan pernah berbohong.

"o-oh ini? Bukan apa-apa, tadi ibu hanya habis terjatuh dari tangga.. makanya ibu mengompresnya.. pasti kau.." dari matanya tersirat sedikit kegusaran.

"aku tahu keadaan mu dari bola kristal itu."

"tapi kau sudah lihat kan ibu baik-baik saja." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap kepala putra kesayangannya itu.

**Ini dia masalahnya kenapa dad berbicara seperti tadi, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.**

"pasti dad yang telah melakukannya kan bu?"

"t-tidak Draco jangan salah paham."

"aku bukan lagi anak-anak yang dengan mudah ibu kelabui seperti dulu." Dia menatap lurus ke mata wanita yang paling ia cintai itu, meminta jawaban lebih.

"Draco dengarkan ibu, kau harus membahagiakan ayahmu kau tahu? Kau harus janji pada ibu."

"kenapa aku harus selalu berjanji tentang dad, aku juga ingin kau bahagia."

"jika ayahmu bahagia, itu sudah cukup membuat ibumu bahagia." Wanita itu tersenyum pahit namun tulus.

"jadi bisakah kau janji pada ibu, honey?"

"aku sedang mencoba.."

"ibu harap itu berarti iya." Wanita itu bersiap kembali mengompres luka lebam di wajahnya.

"biar aku saja." Draco langsung mengambil alih kompres tersebut.

"mom? Kau tahu aku selalu berusaha membuatnya bangga.. tapi.."

**Tapi itu tidak semudah dulu. Kenapa harus ada dia, dia cuma seorang mudblood rendahan. Merebut semuanya dariku? tidakkah dia menyimpan rasa malu, darah lumpur yang sama sekali tidak berharga. **

Narcissa tersenyum lembut kepada putra semata wayangnya.

"ibu tahu itu Draco.. kau dari dulu memang selalu berusaha.. walaupun dad mu sedikit agak keras kau harus maklumi.."

**Tidak ibu akhir-akhir ini aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, dad membuatku.. tidak bisa dibilang kecewa tapi sedikit meninggalkan rasa sakit ketika dad selalu membandingkan ku dengan dia.**

"aw."

"a-aku menyakitimu?" Draco terlihat panik.

"tidak honey, terima kasih banyak.." setetes bening telah jatuh dari kelopak mata wanita itu.

"kau.. menangis?"

"ibu sangat mencintaimu kau tahu itu.." dia memeluk tubuh Draco pelan.

"yeah.. itu terlalu jelas mom.."

Ketentraman itu tak bertahan lama.

"sejak kapan kau ada di sini." Suara berat itu terlihat menyelidik.

"dad?" Draco melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"kau meninggalkan sekolah lagi?"

"aku ingin melihat keadaan nya dad." Draco menggenggam erat tangan kanan Narcissa.

"karena kau sudah di sini, ikut denganku, akan ada banyak yang harus kau pelajari.." entah itu ajakan atau pemaksaan yang jelas Draco tahu ini akan selalu terjadi jika dia kembali kerumahnya.

Lucius meningalkan mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke halaman belakang.

"susul lah ayah mu sayang."

Tidak menjawab, tapi dia mengangguk, pemuda itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Narcissa dan berjalan mengikuti Lucius.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"pustula fractum!" untuk kesekian kalinya dia mencoba namun itu masihlah belum berhasil.

Dia segera bangkit digapainya kembali potongan kayu berwarna cokelat gelap yang biasa disebut dengan tongkat sihir itu.

"pustula fractum!" diacungkannya kembali kearah jejeran toples itu.

**Prang!**

Kaca itu kembali pecah bersamaan dengan dia yang kembali tersungkur kebelakang. Tupai yang berada di dalamnya segera meloncat kabur menjauh.

Kini hanya tersisa 2 buah toples dan 2 ekor tupai.

"bangun Draco, berdiri dengan tegak, bernafaslah dengan pelan dan ikuti desiran darah di bawah kulitmu, kau akan dapat merasakan panasnya, sekarang genggam tongkatmu rasakan auranya, pustula fractum."

Seketika tubuh belakang tupai itu menjadi melepuh, dari bawah segera menular keatas dan-

"tap! Kau akan mendapatkannya."

Suara berat itu berakhir bersamaan dengan nyawa tupai yang berada di toples kaca tersebut.

Lucius kini menatapnya.

"mengecewakan orang lain apakah memang jalan hidup yang selalu kau pilih?"

Pertanyaan atau pernyataan, tidak jelas lebih mengarah kemana namun itu bahkan terasa melebihi sengatan listrik jauh lebih sakit dan menusuk ketika kau mendengarnya.

Pria setengah baya itu berjalan pelan menuju ke dalam mansionnya.

"kembali ke asramamu sekarang.. 3 hari kemudian beri aku sesuatu dengan hasil yang kau capai."

Suara berat itu menghilang. Lucius telah kembali ke dalam mansionnya, Draco tidak punya pilihan lain dia yakin mungkin dalam satu setengah jam kedepan akan segera fajar. Dia harus lebih cepat jangan sampai ketahuan oleh Filch.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Bulan terlalu malu untuk kembali menunjukkan sinarnya kini remang-remang di sekitar langit pun bertebaran menandakan fajar telah terbit, perlahan namun pasti matahari mulai mempertontonkan sinarnya.

"Malfoy..?"

Suara tu mengagetkannya. Segera dia menoleh. Namun bukan Argus Filch, tentu saja pria tua itu tak mungkin punya suara selembut ini.

Gadis itu menautkan sebelah alisnya **Kaus dan jaket**?

"kau meninggalkan sekolah semalaman?" gadis itu menghela nafas tak percaya, **lagi-lagi** **dia**. Bukan orang asing lagi jika itu Draco Malfoy.

"jangan campuri urusan ku." Kebencian itu kembali menyeruak, setelah dia tahu siapa yang baru saja mendapati dirinya yang sedang mengendap-endap dengan tanpa seragam Slytherinnya. Tentu saja dia bahkan belum sampai ke asramanya.

"jika itu mengenai siswa yang melanggar jam malam tentu menjadi urusanku." Hermione melipat kedua tangannya.

"jangan sok mengaturku.." Draco kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, kali ini dia berjalan santai terlalu gengsi jika harus kembali mengendap-endap apalagi di hadapan ketua murid putri tersebut.

"bukan masalah mengatur, kau membolos semalaman, itu tentu melanggar peraturan."

Draco tak peduli dia tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Slytherin berkurang 10 poin!"

Bukan salah gadis itu, ini memang sudah peraturannya, Hermione tentu saja harus memotong poin asrama Slytherin. Dia adalah ketua murid Putri, tentu menjadi tugasnya memberantas yang menyalahi aturan.

Bukan Draco namanya jika peduli dengan ancaman gadis yang telah menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun belakangan ini. Tetap tak menoleh, dia segera menuju ke asramanya.

Dia benci gadis itu, sejak dari tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts, dia telah mencuri hal yang paling disenanginya. Hal yang paling di senangi seorang Draco malfoy tentu di puja-puja semua orang, tapi karena ulah -yang mungkin tidak pernah disadari- gadis berambut semak itu, putra emas Narcissa itu kini tak pernah mampu membuat ayahnya tersenyum bangga lagi.

"yang memperoleh nilai terbaik di tahun ini adalah.. hermione Granger!" kakek tua itu telah mengucapkannya, penyebutan nama yang segera disambut dengan tepukan tangan meriah suara memekakkan itu akan lebih menjadi-jadi bila kamu duduk di samping kerumunan Gryffindor.

Dari kecil Draco terbiasa dengan menjadi urutan pertama, gelar nomor 1 seakan telah mendarah daging dalam diri pemuda keturunan berdarah murni nomor 1 yang paling disegani itu, selalu terbaik diantara yang terbaik.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana ekspresi Lucius saat mendengar penyebutan nama yang keluar dari bibir si tua Dumbledore. Pria berwajah kaku itu langsung berdiri berjalan meninggalkan aula besar, Narcissa juga tak punya pilihan lain, selain harus mengikuti kehendak suaminya. Jadilah hari itu di saat para murid terlalu bahagia dengan kunjungan orang tuanya masing-masing, dimulai kehidupan seorang Draco Malfoy yang selalu merayakan kenaikan kelas tanpa ada kedua orang tua di sampingnya.

**Kau akan segera berakhir Granger.. aku janji kau akan menderita. Mudblood rendahan.**

Kata-kata itu yang selalu dipelajari, dihafal dan dilafalkan di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"Hermione.. kau sedikit telat, disini!" Lavender Brown berseru girang ketika sosok gadis itu sudah sampai di pintu aula.

"lihat deh kesukaan mu masih ada, telat 2 menit lagi pasti kehabisan." Tambahnya ketika Hermione sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

Hermione memandang yang dimaksud rupanya potongan paha ayam kalkun yang berukuran besar.

"Ron yang menjagakan untukmu, tak ada satupun yang boleh menyentuhnya." Gadis itu terkekeh lagi.

"kaubh boleh bilangbf makashib nantibhh sajaghbh." Ron mengunyah terlalu banyak.

"oh iya kau dari mana?" Lavender bertanya sambil memetik beberapa buah anggur dari tangkai, lalu di berikannya kepada Ron yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"ada sesuatu yang harus diurus tadi." Hermione tersenyum padanya.

"ada apa Mione?" Harry jadi ikut bertanya pada gadis yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini.

"ha?"

"sesuatu yang kau urus itu..?"

"bukan apa-apa Harry."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu meminum coffee hangat yang baru dituang di dalam gelas pialanya.

"Dracoooo...!"

Suara nyaring yang keluar dari bibir Pansy Parkinson tentu saja mengundang perhatian beberapa yang mendengarnya. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya girang.

"lihabb tuhbb, tukangpp bikinn onarph." Ron bergumam tak berhenti mengunyah beastek yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Harry dan Hermione menoleh kearah yang dimaksud oleh Ron, cowok blonde itu baru saja memasuki aula untuk sarapan kini sudah dengan seragam Slytherinnya, terlihat jelas Pansy segera bergelayutan manja di lengan cowok itu dan yang digelayuti malah merasa tidak nyaman terlalu jelas kelihatan. Sebentar-bentar pria itu menjauhkan tangannya namun beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu segera menarik lengannya kembali seakan-akan adalah bukti bahwa hanya dia pemiliknya.

"dasi mu enggak rapi draco.." gadis itu cemberut berusaha memperbaikinya. Namun segera ditepis pelan oleh pemiliknya.

"sudah tidak apa-apa segera habiskan saja makananmu.."

"kau saja belum memulai, kenapa menyuruhku menghabiskan makanan.."

Pansy segera mengambil piring besar lalu beberapa potong daging panggang beserta sayuran yang berada di sekitarnya.

"yah.. aku akan makan, jangan seperti ini Pansy." Dia segera menyambar sendok yang Pansy pegang, gadis itu berniat menyulangnya tadi namun ternyata tak berhasil.

"pakai sendokmu sendiri.."

Gadis itu cemberut namun segera mengangguk senang.

"lihabtt tuhbhh kenappahbb adafh yangbh sukabgh padabhh cowobhh begutuhhbbhh menbhjijikanbh.."

"Ron kau bergumam tak jelas, kau tahu itu lebih menjijikan. habiskan dulu makanan yang berada di dalam mulutmu." Ginny memperingati kebiasaan buruk kakaknya.

Hermione memandang gerah pemandangan di meja para Slytherin itu, si blonde mulai menyantap sarapannya dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan dari cewek –yang menurut Hermione sok manja enggak jelas- disamping kirinya. Entah kenapa pemandangan yang terpampang jelas itu membuat emosinya sedikit naik, perlakuannya pasti akan sangat berbeda ketika dia bersamanya.**Tukang pilih-pilih teman**. Itu predikat yang selama ini depegangnya buat cowok itu, tak mau ambil pusing dia segera melanjutkan kembali sarapannya.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

**Enggak penting sama sekali.**

Itu pemikiran pertama yang berada di dalam otaknya ketia Blaise sibuk membahas tentang pesta dansa yang akan segera diadakan di Hogwarts.

"kenapa Draco, kau mau bilang enggak penting? Yeah karena kau sudah punya pansy sih hanya tinggal kau ajak saja dan semua beres." Seakan tahu apa yang sedang berada di dalam pemikiran cowok itu, Blaise mengomentarinya sambil bercanda.

"2 bulan dari sekarang? Oh ya ampun bahkan aku tak tahu mau mengajak siapa." Goyle memainkan jemari telunjuk di jidatnya.

"jangan sok berfikir keras, kita Slyterin man, semua gadis pasti mengejar." Perkataan Vincent suskses membuat gelak tawa para pemuda Slytherin itu.

Kecuali satu orang.

"kau mau kemana man?" Goyle bertanya heran karena pria pirang platinum itu malah sibuk menyiapkan tongkat sihir cokelat yang disimpannya di lemari kayu.

"ada sesuatu yang harus dipelajari." Sahutnya cepat dia segera keluar meninggalkan asrama Slytherin.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Angin musim gugur masih setia menyapa dengan kecupan dinginnya, namun hal itu sama sekali tak menggoyahkan niatnya. Dia harus segera membuktikan padanya bahwa dia mampu melakukan ini.

5 jam seakan terasa seperti 5 menit, itu yang akan kau rasakan bila kau sedang berada di posisinya saat ini.

"Pustula Fractum!" lagi-lagi hamparan kertas yang sengaja diikat di sebuah batang pohon almond tua itu tak memiliki reaksi yang berarti, yang ada malah dirinya sendiri yang terpental jauh ke belakang.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena dia segera kembali bangkit.

"Pustula Fractum." Lagi-lagi terjadi hal yang sama. Dia menggeram menahan kesal, jika saja cowok ini seorang gadis pasti sudah meraung-raung dari tadi.

"sial!" menekuk kedua lutut lalu meinpa kedua lengannya diatas lutut.

Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana, jujur saja yang harus diakuinya saat ini adalah dia sedang ketakutan. Lucius menginginkannya menguasai dalam waktu 3 hari, yang tersisa hanyalah 2 hari lagi bahkan saat ini dia tak yakin masih ingat dengan yang namanya makan malam.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"oh c'mon Harry kau harus cari pasangan deh."

Baru saja kembali dari aula untuk makan malam, Ron dari tadi masih tetap berusaha untuk memperingati teman bercodetnya ini.

Sekilas Harry menatap kearah Ginny. Ginny merasakan namun berusaha menghiraukan.

"benarkan Mione?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat aisnya pertanda bahwa di menyetujui, namun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dia tak mengerti sama sekali, saat ini dia terlalu fokus pada buku tebal tentang ramuan dan itu berada di pangkuannya saat ini. Iakan saja apa kata Ron dan semua akan beres.

"nah tuh Mione juga menyetujui."

"Ron berhentilah mengoceh, kau berisik banget." Kini Ginny yang merasa terganggu.

Ron menoleh kearah adik perempuannya itu.

"berlagak seperti sudah mempunyai pasangan saja.."

"oh yang benar saja, berkaca dulu sebelum berkata." Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, segera menutup majalah girl's magic yang sedang dibacanya, dia segera beringsut ke kamarnya.

"Mione.."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Mionee!"

"hmm.." gadis itu hanya bergumam.

"bagaimana dengan mu?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab namun dia telah menutup buku ramuan yang sedang dibacanya, dari ekspresinya seperti ada yang mengganjal.

"kalau begitu kau pergi dengan-"

"ya ampun aku lupa, aku ada janji dengan Madam Pince!" gadis itu menepuk jidatnya.

"hey aku pergi sebentar ya, tak akan lama kok." Dia langsung bergegas meninggalkan asrama dengan salah satu buku yang memang sudah disipakannya tadi.

"-ku saja.." Ron menghela nafasnya berat.

Kini sekejap semangat untuk mengocehnya telah sirna, dia segera kembali ke kamarnya duluan. Saat Harry menatapnya bingung.

"terlalu lelah.." jawaban singkat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Harry sendirian di ruang santai Gryffindor.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"kukira kau tak jadi datang." Madam Pince hanya menggeleng kepala ketika melihat sang ketua murid putri itu sampai di perpustakaan."

"maaf aku keenakan membaca tadi, ini." Dia menyerahkan buku yang telah dipinjamnya selama 3 hari.

Madam Pince melihatnya.

**Cara Menghilangkan Stres**

"hey tak apa sebenarnya, kau dapat mengembalikannya lebih lama lagi." Madam Pince tersenyum lalu mengembalikan bukunya kepada gadis itu.

"tapi-"

"sudah kau baca saja dulu sampai rasa **stres**mu benar-benar hilang."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan.

"seperti aku sudah akut saja." Lalu dia memandang kearah sususan buku yang sepertinya sengaja diletakkan di lantai.

"kau ingin menambah koleksi?"

"ya, ini baru diambil dari gudang penyimpanan, beberapa yang lama akan segera diganti dengan yang baru."

"sepertinya aku terlambat ya? Dia menyesal.

"tak apa-apa hermione lagipula akhir-akhir ini kau sudah sangat sering mebantuku." Madam pince berjalan dengan beberapa buku yang baru saja didapat dari gudang, lalu disusunnya kebeberapa rak yang berada di sudut kiri.

Gadis itu segera menyusulnya.

"biar aku saja Mam."

"anda tidak tahu? Ini gunanya sebagai ketua murid putri, mempunyai alasan waktu lebih untuk berada di luar lingkungan asrama, tak masalahkan kalau digunakan untuk saling membantu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah.

"kau ini.." wanita itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja, gadis itu sudah sangat akrab dengannya sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts dia selalu berkunjung setiap hari ke perpustakaan, jika gadis itu mengatakan akan membantunya pasti dia benar-benar selalu akan datang.

Dia memberikan setengah tumpukan bukunya kepada Hermione.

"lalu yang lama akan dibawa kemana?" tanya di sela-sela menyusun buku.

Akan segera kusimpan di gudang."

"dimana mereka?"

"itu." Madam Pince menujuk sebuah wadah yang bersi beberapa buah buku.

"biar aku saja yang bawa ke gudang."

"hey benar tak usah hermione, gudang penyimpanan buku berada di halaman belakang, lagi pula ini sudah malam."

"sekali lagi kau lupa, aku ini ketua murid putri? Inilah salah satu gunanya tak ada larangan jam malam bagi ketua murid." Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya menjatuhkan debu yang disebabkan dari beberapa buku yang telah disentuhnya tadi.

"sampai jumpa besok, bye." Senyumnya pada wanita itu.

Dia segera membawa beberapa tumpukan yang telah disusun dalam sebuah wadah seperti kardus bentuknya, berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak Hogwarts, menuju gudang penyimpanan buku.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Draco membuka kedua matanya masih sangat berat, dia baru saja tertidur 2 jam yang lalu setelah seharian kemarin berlatih dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Lucius, tidak terlelap sama sekali. Jujur saja staminanya masih belum terlalu pulih untuk memulai aktifitas di pagi ini.

"Draco!"

Goyle masuk ke dalam kamar secara tiba-tiba.

"ada apa.." jawab pemuda ini, dia masih setengah sadar.

"oh gawat! Aku baru saja akan ke aula, tapi tak sampai karena aku harus kesini untuk membangunkanmu."

"kenapa..?" tanyanya, nyawanya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"kau tidak akan percaya, Piala Quidith tahun ini pihak sekolah akan menundanya!"

Penuturan itu dengan sukses membawa kembali nyawanya seutuhnya.

"kau bercanda, siapa yang memberi tahumu."

"saat melewati tangga utama menuju aula, sekelompok anak Ravenclaw membicarakannya."

"hanya mendengar?"

"bukan itu masalahnya, mereka memegang koran terbitan hari ini,aku tak mau meminjam tapi ekspresi mereka terlalu meyakinkan!"

"apa penyebabnya."

"kudengar gara-gara pesta dansa itu?"

**Hanya karena hal yang tidak penting?**

"mereka gila."

"yeah aku tahu kau akan bicara mengenai itu, Man lebih baik kau segera bersiap, kau semalam tidak ikut makan malam kan, paling tidak pagi ini kau harus sarapan."

"yeah.. kau duluan saja.."

"baiklah kutunggu di aula." Cwok gemuk itu segera kembali ke aula meninggalkan dia di kamar sendirian.

Draco tidak tahu harus bagaimana, mengenai mantra yang harus dikuasai, pesta dansa yang semua murid wajib ikut, dan sekarang Piala Quidith ditunda? Demi Marlyn! Dia sudah latihan insetif sejak 5 bulan yang lalu hanya khusus buat Quidith yang sebenarnya menurut jadwal akan diadakan sekitar 2 bulan lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini segala hal merasa menyebalkan baginya.

**.**

…**o…o…o…**

**.**

Lagi-lagi dia terpental kebelakang namun kali ini tidak sebegitu kuat seperti kemarin.

Dia kembali bangun, melalui punggung telapak tangannya mengelap keringat yang sejak tadi memang sudah meluncur indah dari dahi dan dagu miliknya.

dia kembali mengingat perkataan ayahnya.

**Bangun Draco, berdiri dengan tegak, bernafaslah dengan pelan dan ikuti desiran darah di bawah kulitmu, kau akan dapat merasakan panasnya, sekarang genggam tongkatmu rasakan auranya**

Dia kembali mencoba untuk lebih fokus.

**Rasakan Draco.. rasakan auranya melalui desiran dari darah yang ada di bawah kulitmu dan-**

"Pustula Fractum."

**Jrebb! **Seketika hamparan kertas putih itu menjadi hangus dalam sekejap berubah menjadi butiran abu gosong berwarna kehitaman.

Dia tersenyum menang, dia telah berhasil melaksanakan perintah dari Lucius hari ini.

"kau pasti akan segera mengakuiku." Dia sedikit terengah-engah benar saja mungkin tenaganya sudah habis lebih dari separuh, hanya digunakan khusus untuk berlatih seharian.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput menatap matahari senja yang sebentar lagi akan kembali keperaduanya, tanpa disadari dia telah tertidur di sana.

**.**

…**o…o…o…**

**.**

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Malfoy.

"suamiku , cobalah untuk lebih berfikir panjang, apa kau telah yakin dengan semuanya?"

"aku tak punya pilihan."

"sekali saja tolong kau fikirkan perasaanya? Kumohon!"

Wanita itu kini mulai berlutut, kedua butiran telah menggenang sejak tadi di kedua belah matanya.

Namun Lucius malah menghindari tatapan matanya.

"hentikan, aku tak akan pernah merubah keputusanku."

"kalau kau menyetujuinya, itu sama saja dengan mengorbankan-"

"cukup!"

Seketika tatapan di kedua mata lelaki setengah baya itu menunjukkan kilatan api, ini biasa terjadi tak ada yang boleh tak sejalan dengannya.

"ini demi nama besar keluarga Malfoy, kalangan darah murni terbaik.. tak ada jalan lain selain mengikuti semua kehendaknya, aku telah bersumpah akan selalu berada di sisinya."

Apa saja yang telah dikatakan oleh pria setengah baya itu, siapapun tak ada yang boleh membantahnya.

"kau terlalu lemah.. karena itu kau tak akan pernah mengerti.."

Sama sekali tidak menatap istrinya yang kini telah melelehkan bening dikedua mata indahnya.

"dia satu-satunya putra kita.. kenapa harus dia yang kau berikan padanya.." wanita itu tak dapat menahan isakannya, batinnya sangat tersiksa, apalagi ketika suaminya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dia yang sebenarnya masih belum bisa terima dengan keputusan yang telah dipilih oleh lelaki berwajah keras itu.

**Maafkan ibu Draco..**

**.**

…**o…o…o…**

**.**

Sinar matahari segera membangunkannya, ya ampun dia tak sadar telah terlelap selama ini.

"good job!" dia mendengus pelan sedikit kesal, lalu segera bergegas menuju asramanya, kalau di kelas Snape sih dia tidak masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah setelah ini dia berada di kelas Sybill Trelawney, dia tahu wanita itu pasti akan mencari-cari dia sebab minggu lalu Draco juga tak hadir, salahnya sendiri sebenarnya malah berlatih Quidith seharian penuh sampai-sampai tak sanggup bangun dipagi harinya.

"aku ketiduran."

Hanya itu jawabannya ketika Goyle bertanya semalaman dia kemana saja, setelah seharian kemarin cowok itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Di aula maupun di kelas Ramuan. Padahal jelas-jelas kemarin pagi dia sudah membangunkan Draco mengabarkan tentang piala Quidith yang ditunda, tapi setelahnya bungsu Malfoy itu malah menghilang tanpa jejak.

"bukan ketiduran mungkin kau pingsan, sadar tidak sih kau enggak makan seharian kemarin."

"sekarang perutku bunyi."

"kau bisa makin kurus."

"dan kau kenapa tetap masih gemuk."

Cowok ini tahu bahwa sahabat pirangnya itu hanya bercanda, sebagai balasannya dia hanya menjotos pelan lengan kanan pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Dan yang yang di jotos hanya tertawa pelan tertahan.

"Draco Malfoy apa ada masalah?"

Sybill Trelawney yang sedang menjelaskan tentang cara berkonsentrasi dalam meramal kini malah berjalan kedepan kelas, dia menunggu jawaban dari murid pirangnya yang terkenal tukang bolos namun jenius itu.

"hmm tak ada sama sekali."

"baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana cara membaca sifat seseorang melalui garis tangannya."

**Benar-benar mudah.**

"kau harus segera mengikuti alurnya jika itu mengarah lurus lebih kearah ibu jari berarti dia termasuk ke tipikal yang bersikap dewasa dan-"

"cukup." Dia tahu bahwa soal di kelas ramalan ini terlalu mudah untuk seseorang peringkat kedua teratas di Hogwarts.

"sekarang silahkan berdiri kedepan."

"oh yang benar saja."

Tapi itu percuma karena wanita itu tak bisa dibantah.

Sedikit malas namun Draco menurutinya, dia segera berjalan ke depan kelas.

"baiklah aku akan mencoba melihat keterampilanmu dalam membaca karakter, dan.." melihat kearah para murid kembali.

"adakah yang bersedia menjadi partner nya?"

Pertanyaan itu segera membuat kelas ramalan menjadi gaduh, tentu saja oleh kalangan para gadis.

"aku, biar aku saja." Sebagian gadis di ruangan itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Pansy juga gak kalah antusias.

"ok Hermione Granger, dapatkah kau membantunya?"

Semua mata memandang pada gadis berambut cokelat lebat itu.

"begini, Miss sepertinya tadi aku sama sekali tak menunjukkan salah satu pun diantara jari-jariku? Aku tidak memilih diriku sendiri?" jelas saja dia heran, dia bahkan tak mengangkat tangannya sedikitpun.

"bukan kau, tapi aku yang memilihmu, sekarang kuharap kau bisa bergabung bersamanya di depan."

**Apa-apa an ini.**

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Kenapa harus dia yang dipilih menjadi pasangan pemuda yang dianggapnya **tukang pilih-pilih teman** itu.

Bel kelas yang menandakan pelajaran telah usai kini berbunyi nyaring.

**Bagus! Kenapa tak dari tadi!**

"baiklah sepertinya waktu ku telah habis untu hari ini, dan.. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger. Kalian tetaplah partner untuk beberapa minggu kedepan."

"what?!" mereka menjawab hampir bersamaan.

"ini keputusanku, dan kalian semua." Wanita itu kembali menghdap kearah para murid.

"segera mencari pasangan kalian sendiri, ketika di bab membaca ramalan masa depan kuharap tidak ada yang mengatakan belum mempunyai partner. Do you understand?"

"yes Miss.." mau tak mau mereka semua harus menyetujui.

**.**

…**o…o…o…**

**.**

"hah.. kenapa sih kau harus berpasangan dengannya." Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Ron menanyakan hal itu.

"ya ampun Ron, aku juga enggak tahu kau bisa lihat sendiri tadi aku sama sekali tak mengangkat tangan."

Bahkan gadis itu kini tak mempunyai minat untuk menyentuh makanannya sendiri.

"sudahlah tak apa-apa paling tidak kan kita berada dikelas yang sama."Harry berusaha menenangkan.

"bukan itu masalahnya, tapi aduh, kenapa sih harus dia!" sama seperti gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, pemuda Weasley ini juga jadi tak berselera makan, kembali dipandangnya sekelompok anak Slytherin yang sedang bercanda sambil menikmati makan siang , dan yang paling dengan fokus diperhatikannya tentu saja pemuda pirang platinum yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap di meja Slytherin, oh c'mon dia sudah enggak makan selama seharian kemarin.

"Mione." Kini dia kembali fokus pada cewek yang berada di sampingnya.

"tenang saja, aku akan selalu memperhatikan kalian, dia gak akan bisa menyakitimu."

**Kau terlalu berlebihan Ron, aku sama sekali tak takut. Aku hanya sedang malas membahasnya, sudah lupakan.**

Kini gadis itu mulai menyentuh makanannya begitu juga dengan Ron walaupun sesekali dia masih tetap mengoceh mempermasalahkan hal itu-itu juga.

**.**

…**o…o…o…**

**.**

Malam ini sudah waktunya dia harus menunjukkan apa yang telah dicapainya selama 3 hari ini, sekarang dia sudah berada di sini. Mansion Malfoy.

"begini." Dia memecahkan keheningan yang sedang berlangsung.

Lucius menoleh, Draco mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari kantung di jaket yang sedang dikenakannya.

"tolong kau ganti tupai yang berada di toples itu dengan kertas ini saja."

Dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kepada penjaga yang sedang memasukkan beberapa ekor tupai ke dalam toples.

Lucius memandangnya namun dia sama sekali tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Draco menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, seperti pesan ibunya selama ini, dia harus yakin malam ini dia harus dapat membuat Lucius bangga.

"Pustula Fractum!" Kertas yang berada di dalam toples itu hangus dalam seketika.

Draco kini menatap ayahnya. Pria tua itu malah terdiam, dari ekspresinya benar-benar tak bisa dibaca.

Kemudian dia menoleh kearah Draco.

"seorang penyihir yang punya belas kasihan hanya untuk seekor hewan, belum pantas dikatakan penyihir kuat. Kau tahu dengan ketidak tegaan mu itu bisa membuat kau sendiri yang terbunuh di suatu hari nanti."

Hanya itu yang diucapkannya, tak ada pujian sama sekali. Draco dapat mengerti dia tidak butuh pujian, paling tidak sedikit saja ayahnya dapat mengakui bahwa dia memang bisa, sedikit saja apakah dia tak boleh berharap?

"setelah ini akan ada yang bertemu denganmu.."

Draco menatapnya datar.

"jangan permalukan aku.."

"siapa dia."

"kau akan segera mengetahuinya, sebelum kau bertemu dengannya ada banyak hal yang harus kau kuasai."

Draco menghela nafas. Apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini masihkah belum berarti?

"apapun yang kau berikan padaku aku akan **bisa**." Dia menekankan kata bisa di dalam kalimatnya.

"benarkah?"

**Tentu saja kau masih belum mengakuiku.**

"apa yang harus kulakukan."

Di setiap katanya dia berusaha untuk bersabar.

"kuasai mantera kutukan yang dapat membunuh dalam seketika."

Suara berat Lucius tanpa sadar membuat Draco melebarkan pupil matanya dalam sekejap

"Avada Kedavra.."

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**To be continued**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Hallo semuanya :D

Maaf ya jika menurut kalian saya updatenya suka telat-telat, soalnya tugas di kampus udah mulai menumpuk padahal baru aja mulai masuk kuliah ._. #malah curhat XD

Dan buat yang udah ngebaca dan meriview makasih bgt yah.

RikaKhairana: hehe emang sarannya bener ya? Cuma di karang-karang saja kok padahal :3 btw alasan Draco pengen buat mione menderita itu gara-gara dia ngerasa kalau selama ini Mione yang udah ngerebut kebahagiaan dia, dengan chapt 2 ini semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan kamu ya :D

Polkaa Dot: haha Olka iya kakak jg emng suka banget sama pair ini, loh km juga ya? Sukur deh bagus kalau semakin banyak yang suka sama DraMione ;3, mengenai tipsnya kakacuma bikin-bikin aja loh beneran km mau cobain? Haha dan mengenai perasaan Draco? Itu akan berjalan dengan seiringnya waktu #haduh bahasanya. Jadi sabar-sabar dulu ya :D

Riri26: iya ini sudah update ^^ dan mengenai kenapa Draco benci bgt sama Mione sudah di bahas di chapt ini kok, semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan kamu yah :D

Ohiya tak lupa mengingatkan kembali, bahwa alur ceritanya gak persis sama kayak di buku, seperti contohnya kepala perpustakaan. Kalau di buku kan sikapnya biasa aja sama Mione ya, tapi disini aku bikin mereka akrab bgt ._. jadi kalau ada yang berbeda sy minta maaf dan mohon dimaklumi yah

Makasih buat kalian yang udah sempatin buat ngebaca dan ngeriview dan juga buat yang udah favorite juga memfollow. Dukungan kalian semua sangat berarti bagi saya. Sampai jumpa di chapt 3 ^^


End file.
